in my heart
by AutumnsFlowers
Summary: A love story isn't a book. It's a collection of countless moments without set order. It's a kaleidoscope of emotions and thoughts, and whispers and memories imprinted on the body and the mind, they cannot be shared or understood but by the other person.


_A love story isn't a book. It's a collection of countless moments without set order. It's a kaleidoscope of emotions and thoughts, and whispers and memories imprinted on the body and the mind, they cannot be shared or understood but by the other person._

* * *

 **i.**

He held her hand and swore he would never let go. She laughed and said she would always hold on to him. And he felt a warm, welcoming pain in his chest.

From the moment they got together, they became one. Wherever in the village was Hinata, you could be sure Naruto was nearby, and when you talked to Naruto, Hinata's presence was around him, and he never felt alone again. They would hold hands, and he would take her to all the places he had never shared with anyone, places he had nobody before to share with. But now she was there and she had never felt more alive than in those moments with him. Never growing tired of seeing the other smile in the morning, his smile beaming and her laugh like soft bells resounding deep in his soul. Neither could now imagine their life without the other. Their soul intertwined, their hearts knew what the other was feeling before their minds could even register it. At night he fell asleep content that no matter what happened her hand was still in his.

 **ii.**

"It's because you looked at me, and saw something that no one else could seem to see, a strength I never believed I had. It's because people can't love themselves if they have never been loved before, and your heart has always been so full of kindness, and when you showed it to me, I too believed I was worthwhile."

"It's because you saw through my heart, and understood me. It's because when I felt like giving up, you were there beside me, reminding me of my promises, you gave me courage, you steadied my soul. And you never stopped loving me, amidst the darkness you shone like a firefly."

 **iii.**

A flood of blood to the heart, red roses blooming on her cheeks, his hands slightly trembling and sweaty, face close to her, and he didn't know where to look at or if it was better to keep his eyes closed. He felt dizzy while his heart thumped in his ears, as if this was his first kiss. It wasn't, but the knowledge of how her lips tasted, and how earnest her feelings conveyed and the happiness he felt only made him more nervous. That is, until her lips brushed his, so soft his breath caught in his throat. Her hand slightly tightening on his chest the last thing he felt before the magic he had experienced differently that time in midair, with the moon illuminating them, and the lights around them repeated itself yet ever so strong.

 **iv.**

He closed his eyes, the faint scent of lavanda coming from her soothing his senses as he leaned his forehead on hers, a sense of content tiredness as if he had spent a lifetime wandering only to have finally come home.

 **v.**

It happened, couples met, fell in love and then drifted apart. What kept people together, what drew them away from each other? When her daughter asked her this, she told her she couldn't answer for other people but she knew why she and her husband would never fall apart.

"It's because, there will be a person in your life, someone you will meet, and you will wonder how is it possible that this person seems to know you so well, can see right through you, and brings out the best in you, those parts you never knew you had. This person will make you question yourself, challenge you to become better and you will want to spend your life protecting them." Her loving smile grew: "That's what happened with me and your father, and this feeling never dulls, it's always there and it grows fonder every day."

* * *

 **Notes:** _I haven't written a story in ages and it shows. But I itched to write something for these two since seeing the movie so here's this._


End file.
